Isla Sorna Adventures
by Akuma Kon
Summary: Naruto and several others end up on Isla Sorna after an intense battle at the Akastuki base. Kakashi's Kamui and Pein's Shinra Tensei combined to suck all those present into its swirly depths. Character death, violence, and language.


Disclaimer: It's the only one I do for this story, so pay close attention. I DO NOT own either Naruto or Jurassic Park. Those belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Michael Crichton, respectively.

AN: Yo. I had this idea for a while now. Now I give it to you in its refined form.

Summary: Naruto and several others end up on Isla Sorna after an intense battle at the Akastuki base. Kakashi's Kamui and Pein's Shinra Tensei combined to suck all those present into its swirly depths. The characters find themselves either alone or with a small group in different sections of the island. Who will rein supreme, Ninja or Dinosaur?

Naruto hit the ground hard. With a groan he rose to look around, seeing only Kakashi with him. He staggered to his feet and shambled over to his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "Are you alright?"

"I think so, Naruto," Kakashi said, sliding his hitai-ate over his Sharingan eye.

"Where are we?" the blonde asked.

They were in a jungle. The trees were smaller than the ones around Konoha, but the vegetation was thicker. The underbrush shook and a single figure jumped out. It was a bipedal lizard, maybe a foot or two tall. It had a thin neck and a long tail that was at least as long as the distance it's head stood from the ground.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," the cyclopean jounin said. "I've never seen one before."

Suddenly, twelve more of the lizards joined the first one. They chirped at the shinobi pair. Without warning, the creatures charged forward, many more joining them from the vegetation.

Kakashi flashed through hand seals, yelling "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" When nothing happened he looked at his hands for a moment, then turned. "Naruto run!"

The blonde followed his sensei's advice and ran. The lizards kept running after them. Naruto focused his chakra to his hand and spun on the horde. "Rasengan!"

The ball of chakra was much weaker than it usually was, but still it cut through the ravenous lizards with no problem.

Kakashi saw this and spun, trying to do the same move himself. All he got was a small wisp of chakra before it died out. When he saw that more of the creatures were converging on his position, he channeled some chakra to his legs and jumped. It surprised him when this worked. Naruto joined him in the tree a moment later.

"I don't get it. The rasengan should have been larger," Naruto said.

"I think the world we're in now doesn't have the same balance of elements," Kakashi said, looking at the numerous creatures below. "But it seems that focusing chakra inside the body to enhance the muscles still works."

"Maybe the only reason I can use chakra outside the body is because I have so much," Naruto hazarded.

"Maybe," Kakashi agreed. "But we should try to find the others."

"Right," Naruto agreed as the pair hopped off .

XxXxX

Madara and Pein landed in a small clearing. There were many large lizards larger than they were tall.

"Where do you think we are?" Madara asked.

"I don't know. I can't sense the other paths or my own original body," the orange haired nin said.

The large lizards took off running in the opposite direction. They left a massive trail of dust in their wake.

"What do you think scared them off?" Pein asked.

His answer was a loud unearthly roar from behind the pair. The two turned around to see a giant lizard, even compared to the ones they had seen before. It had a large blocky head and beady eyes. It was at least twenty feet tall, with stubby arms and thick legs.

Madara cocked his head to the side and focused his chakra through the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, to cast a controlling genjutsu on the behemoth. When he did not see the tell-tale signs of the illusion, he attempted the same jutsu that Kakashi had. To the same result.

The large beast charged at the two. Madara instinctively set his chakra to make him phase out of existence, and the beasts gaping maw went through him with no difficulty. Pein, however was caught up in the beasts clutch.

His Rinnegan eyes flashing dangerously he roared out "Shinra Tensei!"

The force of the blow ripped the lizards jaw from its body, while simultaneously snapping its neck. When Pein landed on the ground, he was sweating profusely. "That took much more chakra than it should have," he gasped out.

"How much did it take?" The Uchiha patron asked.

"Roughly two thirds," Pein stated as he stood shakily. Both the nin looked up sharply when a similar roar was heard in the distance. "We should move, or we may end up inside one of those."

"Yes, let's move," Madara said, using chakra to hop away faster. Pein saw this and caught on to the internal chakra focus.

XxXxX

With a splash, team 8 landed in a river. They rose to surface coughing up water.

"Is everyone alright?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm fine," Kiba said, Akamaru barking his assent.

"My colony and I are doing well," Shino said.

"I'm okay," Hinata said quietly.

"Alright, we should make for shore," Kurenai suggested, trying to climb atop the water. To her surprise she fell right back in. All of her students were having similar issues.

"My chakra's not working!" Kiba exclaimed.

Hinata focused chakra to her eyes and called out "Byakugan!" She scanned the environment around her team. "The natural chakra of this place is putting extra pressure on our chakra systems. So much that we can't mold chakra outside of our bodies."

"Then we'll have to swim to shore," Shino said.

The team looked at either side of the large river. Rather than a simple rolling bank that lead into the water, there were sheer faces that rose up for fifteen feet after the surface.

"And we'll have to climb too," Kurenai said.

"What about Akamaru?" Kiba asked. "He's too big to carry while we climb without chakra."

To answer his question, Akamaru paddled to one of the cliff faces. Putting his paws on a small out cropping, he jumped the fifteen or so feet to the top. The Shinobi looked at each other and nodded before swimming to the cliff. Or three of them did.

"I'm stuck," Hinata said, tugging her foot against whatever had her ankle. She felt something rough slide against her toes and sandal, causing her to tug harder.

The other members of team 8 turned to see a large fin sticking out of the water. They stared in horror as the appendage rose out of the river, followed by a massive reptilian body.

Hinata screamed in fear as she rose in the air, her foot in the mouth of an elongated snout with randomly placed giant teeth. She squirmed as one massive eye scrutinized her.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled .

With a toss of its massive head, the amphibious reptile opened its mouth, releasing Hinata. Then it bit down again, this time at her waist. The girl's torso fell into the water as the creature swallowed her legs.

"No!" Kurenai screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes.

The beast leaned down and grabbed the torso in its massive jaws, devouring the girl's torso in a single gulp. Apparently sated, it sank back into the river, its fin following the current downstream.

XxXxX

Sasuke sat bolt upright as he gained consciousness. He had been knocked out at the beginning of battle. He wouldn't swear to it, but he thinks the Hyuuga heiress had something to do with it.

The dark haired adolescent stood up and looked around. He heard sounds of combat through the vegetation to his right. Being alone, that's where he went.

He encountered a sight like no other. Lee and Gai were back to back, facing down six or seven reptilians that were about the height of a man. Each time one of the things charged, it was kicked off into a tree. One of the beasts noticed Sasuke and charged for him with a strange guttural cry.

He quickly activated his cursed seal, level two, and drew his sword. With clean efficiency he decapitated the beast. The other beasts had stopped and looked in the direction of the cry. When they saw that their companion had died, they too charged the Uchiha.

Gai and Lee, seeing how effective the weapons were against the beast, pulled forth their own. Gai with his nun chucks, and Lee with his tri-sectioned staff. Just as the first of the lizards reached Sasuke, the two green beasts of Konoha vanished from sight and reappeared beside the trailing lizards, beating them mercilessly with their weapons.


End file.
